The Reason
by HPF88
Summary: It's a one-shot. Frist try at one-shot and song based. A romance story based on the song by Hoobastank.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the song by Hoobastank. I'm sorry, please don't sue. P.S. Sorry about the song lyrics. Read the authors note at the end of the story for farther explanation.  
  
I'm not a perfect person As many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
Draco rushed up the flight of stairs. He had to catch her before she left. Before she was gone, out of his life forever. He ran, three at time, up the stairs, coming to a halt before Ginny's door.  
  
"GINNY," he yelled, pounding on the door. "GINNY, PLEASE LET ME IN."  
  
There was no answer. 'Oh, God,' pleaded Draco in his head. 'God, please don't let her be gone. Not before I tell her.'  
  
"GINNY, OPEN THE DOOR," yelled Draco. He shoved his hand in his pocket, searching for his wand. He didn't want to force himself into her apartment, but if he had to, he would. He had to talk to her, just once more before she left.  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
"Alohomora," whispered Draco, pointing his wand at the door. The moment it creaked open, Draco burst in. He saw a small bag in the corner of the room, and a light shining from the bathroom.  
  
"Get out of here, Draco," hissed Ginny as she rounded the corner, coming from her bedroom. "Don't you think you've caused enough damage?"  
  
Her harsh words stung his heart. But they were spoken with all fairness. He knew of all the pain he caused her. And he hated himself for it.  
  
"Please, Ginny," pleaded Draco. "Just listen. I have to tell........."  
  
He was about to explain all of his feeling for her but she cut him off "No, there's always some bullshit excuse, Draco. I'm sick of it. If you want to be helpful, then just leave," she said as she pushed pass him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Draco, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "Not until I say what I came to say."  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you though I wish that I could take I all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear  
  
Draco followed Ginny into her bedroom. The bedroom that they shared so many wonderful nights together in. He couldn't help but feel devastated at the fact that this might be the last time he would step foot in this room.  
  
"Please Ginny. I know I've been an idiot. But I love you. Please don't go. I'll do anything. I promise I've changed," said Draco as he searched Ginny's eyes for any forgiveness. But there was none.  
  
"Just get out," crocked Ginny, near tears.  
  
"Gin," whispered Draco. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I don't deserve you. I wish I could go back and change everything but I can't."  
  
"I'm sorry too," said Ginny, packing her pictures in her suitcase.  
  
"But I swear I've changed. No more lies, no late nights in the pub, no more underground market," said Draco. "If you have to leave then go, I'll understand. I just wish it could be different. If we could just work out these problems."  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
"Why now," asked Ginny, turning on her heels to face him. "Why did you all the sudden 'change' now, right before I was about to leave. Why to you always 'change' right before I leave?"  
  
"Because before I was being an ass," said Draco, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Before I just wanted you to stay. But this time......... this time I really see that I need to change, and I will."  
  
Ginny's eyes softened a bit, a look of confusion crossed her face. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She continued to pack. Taking everything, even those silly little salt and peppershakers he grew to know and love. He had to make her see that he was being truthful.  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A part of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you  
  
Suddenly Ginny turned, staring him down. "Why, why have you changed?"  
  
"You," he said simply, looking at his feet. "I've changed because of you. The reason is you. You're everything to me. You're the sun, the moon, and the stars. If you leave, the light in my life will leave."  
  
Ginny stopped in the middle of the room. She still looked perplexed so Draco continued. "I just wanted you to know that before you left. If you still feel like you need to go, then I'm not stopping you. I want you to be happy. I guess.........I guess I'll be on my way."  
  
Draco turned slowly, and walked to the door. He took one last glance back before closing the door gently, and walking out of the apartment building. He looked up at Ginny's window one last time before hanging his head low.  
  
He walked like a zombie, kicking a small pebble. How could he have ruined something so good? 'I'm such a dumbass,' thought Draco as he got to the corner. He turned his hear and looked at Ginny's building one last time. He was about to cross the street when he heard someone call his name.  
  
He spun around quickly, his eyes traveling straight to Ginny's window. It was a miracle. She was talking to him!  
  
"DRACO, YOU'D BETTER GET BACK UP HERE," yelled Ginny, a small smile played on her lips. "IF YOU WANT ME TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE, THEN YOUR ARSE BETTER BE IN IT!"  
  
His face lit up as he raced into the apartment building for the second time that day. He almost broke the door off the hinges as he went barreling through it, searching for Ginny.  
  
He spotted her in the corner, placing her bags down on the floor gently. "Now don't get me wrong. I'm still mad at you. But I'd be crazy to let you get away."  
  
With that she ran into Draco's open arms.  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Too fluffy? Not enough of.........something. Just tell me. All right. Does anyone know how the heck you keep things in italic and spaced out. The song lyrics where in italic and the lines were under each other. But when I downloaded it the first time. They changed. What the heck! Please, help! 


End file.
